A Rough Start
by Beyond Life
Summary: Did you ever wonder how Mello and Matt got their connections with the mafia? Well, it wasn't easy... M/M


Hey all, it's been a while since I've posted a story. Sorry about that. I just haven't felt the same spark I did with "I Long for You." I tried, I really did. But none of it was all that great.

So now I'm gonna give it another shot. I hope you'll enjoy my newest story. ^_^

* * *

"Heh..." The red-headed boy lay on his bed, gameboy in his hands. He played tetris, not even for enjoyment at this point, but out of habit. Obsession, maybe. He wasn't sure, and he didn't really care enough to think about it. All he cared about at this point was his best friend, in there with those damned mafia guys. They didn't understand Mello like he did. He worked differently, and it was genius. Just because those urchins couldn't see it...

He sighed again. They weren't taking kindly to the pair of them. It was sort of Mello's fault, really. He'd come barging in and put a gun to the leader's head. A bold move. It had gotten them some respect and a room, but it also got him beat. He was bruised for weeks after that...and things hadn't really improved since then. Mello kept going on about how they'd be at the top soon enough, but he was just their punching bag...it didn't make sense.

He sat up, stepping over to the door quietly, hoping to listen in. They'd really done it this time. He'd screwed up bad and Mello took the fall for it. He was always looking out for him...

He heard something slam into the wall and winced, knowing it was most likely Mello's head. It was followed by a few more loud thuds, and some muffled insults, but not one scream. Not one cry of pain. That was the thing with Mello. He just took it and took it, then pulled himself together and moved on. He was tough like that...and he looked up to him for it.

He heard the voices draw closer and hurried back over to the bed, practically throwing himself onto it, staring at the gameboy.

The door opened, and he heard his best friend thrown on the floor with a loud thud.

"And if you fuck up one more time...I swear to god, we'll blow both your brains out." It was one of the higher-ups, but not the boss. He was carrying a gun, 9mm looked like, but he dared no more than the off glance.

The large man looked at him and scowled. "And that goes for you too, geek. Get your eyes off that damned game and you might be able to do something." he stepped over, yanking the gameboy from his hands with uncaring strength.

"H-hey! Give that back." He reached for it, but the man grabbed his wrist and threw it back at him.

"Ooo. So you can talk." The man smirked, looking at the game. "And what if I don't give it back? Eh? What're you gonna do about it?"

Matt sat up, lunging at the man, but he was knocked away, falling to the floor and hitting his head.

"Aw. You must not even want it if you can't try harder than that...maybe I should smash it right here and now." He wrapped his hand around it, squeezing tightly, not not quite enough to break it, stopping when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Mello stood there, glaring at him through his bangs, fallen over his eyes. "Give it back..."

The man growled, whipping around and punching Mello square in the nose with a sickening crunch. Mello collapsed to the floor, blood running from his face.

"We were just playin' around." The man dropped the game and he scrambled to catch it. The man walked back to the door. "We just play rough here." He slammed the door.

He hurried to his feet, setting the gameboy on the sidetable and rushing to Mello's side. "Are you alright!? How bad is it?"

Mello groaned, but didn't say anything, trying to tough it out as usual. With a bit of difficulty, he get his arms under Mello, lifting him and setting him down on the bed. Grabbing one of his own shirts, he did what he could to clean the blood from his face, tossing it aside as the wound finally slowed.

Mello looked at him, pain in his eyes. "Ya know, Matt...you're a real screw up sometimes..."

He frowned.

"...but you're a real friend. That's not something you come across every day..."

He smiled, grabbing the pillow off the bed and putting it under Mello's head. "Shh...you should get some rest. You've earned it..."

Mello laughed sarcastically, but didn't say anything, too weak to protest his friend right now. he closed his eyes, and soon he was snoring lightly.

He smiled, watching his friend. When he was sure he was asleep, he brushed the hair out of Mello's face with a smile. "Good night, sweet prince..." He sat next to the bed, just watching him, eventually dozing off there leaning against the bed.

"Tomorrow will be better..." Mello muttered in his sleep. "Trust me..."

"I do..." He smiled softly as he slipped into his dreams.

* * *

So there you have it. For now at least. I don't know if I like this one as much, but I think it'll turn out alright.

Hit me with a review if you like. I'd love to know how you guys think this one compares to my first story. And if you haven't read that yet, you can find it here.  
.net/s/5046792/1/I_Long_For_You


End file.
